


I See Red

by FloodFeSTeR



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angel Castiel, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Awkward Conversations, Bonding, Castiel Needs a Hug, Character Death, Confused Castiel, Courtship, Demon Dean Being an Asshole, Demon Dean Winchester, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Gabriel Lives, Gratuitous Smut, Heaven vs Hell, Hellhounds, Humor, Hurt Castiel, I Don't Even Know, Kings & Queens, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pregnancy, Protective Gabriel, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sam Is So Done, Sam Needs A Hug, Sexual Confusion, Trigedasleng, Triggers, True Alpha, Twisted, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloodFeSTeR/pseuds/FloodFeSTeR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn't want to bond with an Alpha, she hadn't even thought there were any left, if they had ever existed in the first place.</p><p>She didn't count on Dean Winchester becoming a demon though.</p><p>With something brewing between Heaven and Hell, is the end of days near? Can Cas make it through the heartache? Can Dean convince Roxanne to submit before its too late?</p><p>But more importantly, how the fuck is Gabriel still alive and why is Sam so cavalier about all of this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See Red

**Author's Note:**

> REDO of Conflict Of Interests, mostly because I had a sort of crappy co author up until about two-three weeks ago. She gave me way too much hype about crap ideas that I fell into and she never let me work on my own shit, hence why Roxanne is finally back and most of my stories are being caught up on.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this one, but a little spoiler (is that right?) that the real action doesn't happen for awhile. But that doesn't mean its boring, m'kay? Have fun with this, establishing back stories and pay attention to some of the dumber details because they may not be as dumb as you think ;)
> 
> Btw, thank Girl_WithTheDirtyMind for this, because she's a badass and keeps me focused on the important things.
> 
> Like Dean Winchester and his sexiness.

She likes to dance.

Dancing is fun, dancing is easy.

Sometimes.

Tonight isn't her night, but the beat is good and she'll be damned if she just slouches around in these heels; red bottoms, she could never afford them on her own, so she'd settle for what Sloan coughed up for the big nights.

Its not like it _was_ one of those scheduled nights, where they hosted big parties only because the alcohol and the girls were cheaper. No, there was no ladies night, no free-gropin Wednesday, none of that shit.

Because Sloan liked to cater to classy, wealthy clients and tonight, apparently, they'd raked in a real big baddie and their boys.

Roxanne smirked as she gripped the edges of the glass pane, placing a perfectly coy kiss against the glass; she left a crimson smear against the glass, something for the next girl to clean up. She felt so powerful in this box, more powerful than she had ever had the opportunity to be just a few years ago. She'd made the deal and now she was working it off, but she was hardly working.

The men standing outside whistled at her swiveling hips, clicked like she was a dog when she dipped down and flipped her hair back. One of them openly groped himself through his jeans and a muffled suggestion came through the glass and she could feel the disgust pooling in her gut. She ignored it though and slung her hair over her shoulder, thrust her chest up just a little bit and curled her spine until her hips were front and center. She kept it up until she was leant too far back and then she snapped up straight again, wagging her fingers at the men that couldn't touch her.

Roxanne didn't exactly _like_ her job, even though she had it better than most other girls in her outfit. She just stood in her box, looked pretty, served drinks and no one touched her because of Sloan. He'd accepted her deal, taken her in, set down the ground rules with his bouncers and the girls, broke a few hearts that came in drooling over her.

But he was a pig himself, no matter how sympathetic.

She'd always loathed Beta's and their sense of self entitlement because of the lack in an Alpha for so long; sometimes, Roxanne wondered if it was easier when Lucifer was around. But, Sloan wasn't just any sleeze ball, he gave her a glass box for a reason and with his brain washed goons trolling the club, she really was safe from the Beta's when they got a little too handsy.

She swiveled her hips and dropped to her heels again, swaying her hips as she slowly rose and flung her head side to side, hair brushing over her face and thick with hairspray. The light over her head changed to a soft blue and she felt chills go down her skin when the music changed, something more hypnotic and dangerous to the senses; she missed the shift in observers faces before they shuffled away, only focused on the ones that stayed.

She drew in the crowds, she called in the boys that, when they couldn't get her, they got the other girls instead and she was off of their mind quickly.

She didn't know the name of the song, but it had an infectious beat and her body moved easily to the song, fingers running through her hair as she tossed her head back, eyes closed. The sequins on her teddy shimmered with every quick flick of her hips, heels inaudible above the cry of the voices around her, bursting through the speakers.  
Sometimes, she loved her job.

" _Ai pretty omega_."

Roxanne faltered back a step, hands dropping to her sides when she heard the decidedly silky voice bounce between her ears. Her heart was hammering loudly in her chest but no one else seemed to notice she had stopped; they were all cheering, whistling at her over the beat of the music. She couldn't have. . .she must have imagined the voice, that had to be it, because it definitely didn't come from the speakers.

Roxanne jumped when the metal sheet slammed down over her window, sighing as the music slowly faded around her; show time was over. She shook her head softly at herself, running a hand through her hair and trying to gather up her nerves where they scattered. She'd been so jumpy lately, she knew how to get through it now and just slammed the door behind her. _Shake it off and get on with your night, you still have to get to that bed._

The beat was still bouncing between the hallways, one groping couple pushing Roxanne into the wall as they tried a backwards walk towards one of the back rooms. It was a Beta, he reeked of undeserved pheromones and had a slight little blonde with a busted lip hooked around his waist. Her eyes flickered to Roxanne over his shoulder but the dark haired woman turned and went in the opposite direction.

She walked with heavy swings of her hips, trying to keep her chin high so she exuded exactly what deterred Betas -- _confidence_. They didn't want a fight, they wanted dominance, and she wouldn't give them an easy time so mine as well go ahead and break it to them before they started.

The lounge smelt of expensive bourbon and cologne, an oddly alluring scent. Black velvet chaises' were draped in women in barely-there clothing and lingerie, their lips pretty pinks and reds as they whispered broken promises to the men; so much money in those hands.

Something seemed off about tonight, she didn't like it. It was never so packed by so many Betas, half of them in suits. . .okay, most of them in suits and they rarely dressed so posh. They were everywhere, talking over that damn music, howling in inhuman voices and Roxanne felt that familiar instinct to run and hide.

Once she reached that hallway ahead, she wouldn't be leaving her room for the rest of the night. She kept getting chills and shivers, her fingers tightening more around the small clutch of makeup in her hands.  
A broad hand grabbed her upper arm and she whirled around, ready to knock the groper in the head with her fist but it was only a seduced bouncer and she sighed, letting him drag her along back towards the usual destination. Away from the lights, away from the show and the lipstick, he would drag her back to Sloan's office and force her into the usual seat.

When they reached the hallway leading to the lone door, it swung open and a giddy little guy shuffled out, his nose too crooked to be comfortable. The look he gave Roxanne made her blood boil and she almost snarled at him, not having the chance as she was jerked forward to the front of the bouncer.

An unfamiliar scent trailed behind the twig of a man though and Roxanne could not, for the life of her, stop trying to crane her head just a little closer to his direction.  
What the Hell _was_ that? It didn't smell like the normal cologne, the normal hindrance of pheromones or even any distinct musk males left behind. This was spicy, it was sweet, it tasted good on her tongue when she opened her mouth to get a better hit.  
She blinked when she was thrust down into the chair, fingers curling on her knees when she realized. . .what the fuck had just happened to her?

Sloan sighed, but not in the usual weary way, just out of habit she supposed. He was busy putting away an impressive wad of bill into his wall safe; she'd seen bigger, but those were a weeks worth, someone had just put down a massive amount for a gig. How many poor girls would get taken into that lavish room of red and velvet tonight? She'd only seen it in passing, knew it was called the Gomorrah room, but she had never been inside.

Not that she wanted to.

Sloan looked over his shoulder with a lazily slack to his face and grunted. "Roxanne," he sounded more cheery than he looked. "You look spooked," his chair creaked under his weight.

She rocked her jaw for a moment. "Been a weird night," she muttered. "Why did you have me brought here? I've already given you what I made this week."

He waved a hand in the air, reaching for the half burnt cigar tilting out of his ashtray; an ashtray in the shape of breasts, real classy. "No, no you're paid up for the week, that's not why I had you brought in here."

She arched an eyebrow. "Did I do something wrong?"

He shook his head and leaned onto the edge of his desk with one arm, taking a slow drag from the sweet tang of his cigar. "I've kept you safe for a few years, haven't I? Made life a little easier for you, yes?"

She hesitated, a weird feeling slipping down her spine. "Uh. . .yeah, of course, safest girl in the district. Wh-What's going on?"

His lower lip puffed out a little, his head bobbing softly. "You pay me for protection and you do an excellent job of that with your tight little body, don't get me wrong," he paused. "But sweetheart, here's the thing, I just got a huge payout and a contract to keep those fuckers off of my tail for quite some time and well. . .that deal is far too sweet to pass up."

"Wh-What the fuck," she nearly screeched, jumping to her feet. "You swore to me you'd never diss me, you asshole!"

He looked at her lazily, tongue brushing away a tiny bit of tobacco from his bottom lip. "Did you not just hear me? I have enough cash to do the expansion and I don't have to worry about them fucking up my traffic flow downtown," he shrugged. "Really think I'm gonna pass up that kind of offer? For just an hour or two at you, I think I can make that work," he paused. "How about this, I'll give you thirty percent of the cut once its over and you --"

"No," she snarled, running her nails back through her hair, tugging at the roots. "O- _Oh my God!_ What the fuck have you done," she grabbed the back of the chair and leaned forward. "Do you know what they'll do to me?! I-If they. . .if they find out?"

He shrugged, his expression one lacking any comprehension of sympathy. "Forty percent," he offered, ashing his cigar. "That's as high as I go though."

"I will fucking _kill you_ ," she snarled and went to stalk forward but the door snapped open and she whipped around; there he was, that spindly little man with the spice on his collar, it couldn't be him. "Get the fuck away from me you troll," she snarled.

Her eyes lifted and fell into hopelessness when she saw the two bulky men behind him, eyes black and hungry. _Fuck, fuck, fuck_. She'd known Sloan was an asshole, an abusive one at times, but she had always thought he would hold up the end of that fucking deal. _She was safe, she was safe. . ._

"This is her," the man stepped forward and she took a step back, ankles wobbling in her heels. "She's quite the looker like you promised," he looks to Sloan. "A virgin, yes," her blood chilled.

Sloan nodded. "Yep, pussy fresh out the package," he waves a dismissive hand at them. "Just take 'er and get out of my office, fight over that shit somewhere else," he watched the other men barge in, snatch Roxanne up by her arms. "And don't break my shit."

"We'll pay for it," one of the black eyes said gruffly.

Roxanne thrashed in their arms, heels kicking out and knocking over the chair she had been sitting in moments ago. She dropped her clutch and hears the tubes crunch and crackle beneath a heavy boot. They drug her out into the hallway, their grips tight on her skin; she could feel them trembling. Excitement, lust, anticipation, impatience -- she didn't care, she just wanted them to let her go. Her heart ached in her chest at how fast it was beating, jerking in their grips but it would do no good, they weren't letting her go.

"P- _Please_ ," she begged to deaf ears, stumbling as her feet tangled in themselves. "Please don't do this to me!" She jerked backwards on their hands.

"Stop struggling, girl," one of the men growled. "Gonna fuck you either way, why don't you just make it easier on yourself."

"Because I don't want this you motherfucker," she snapped and thrust her head back, pain shooting out from where her head connected with his chin.

The demon grunted and his grip loosened enough for her to wriggle her arm free, dig those nails into the other mans arm. He growled and raised a fist to punch her but Roxanne clamped her jaws down on his wrist, tears in the corners of her eyes when his fist came down on her head. When her teeth clicked together and he went to pull back, tugging harshly at the skin, he yelped and she let go, watching him stumble back before she kicked the other one in the groin. She stumbled back when she did so and looked over at the skinny little man, saw his only mildly decisive eyes and she nailed him in the jewels as well.

"Fucking p-pigs," she stuttered and started stumbling down the hallway, determined to get to her room. "Disgusting fa-fat fucks, all of em," she had to get her things, she had to run again.

She wiped her snotty nose on her arm and slammed open her door, hesitating for a moment in the doorway before she stomped over to her bed and grabbed the black garbage bag of clothes, moving through the room and grabbing makeup, shoes, other necessities. She pulled the heavy pouch of any tips she had hoarded from the top drawer of her dresser, weighing it in her hand before she dropped it into her bag.

Roxanne thought she'd be safe here forever, what an idiot she was; God kept proving her wrong every time she thought she had it good. She just wanted to be pretty, make some money, and have a bed to fall into at the end of the day but that horse was shot in the face.

She reached up and grasped at the gold cross around her throat, thumb stroking over the rough bump of the diamond in the center. She didn't have anywhere else to go, she'd have to start right from the bottom again.

She missed her momma.

Roxanne grabbed the jeans draped over her headboard and kicked off her heels, jumping into the annoyingly tight jeans. She couldn't storm out in just a teddy, that wouldn't help her fleeing at all.

She jumped when she heard the roar in the other room, her heart leaping into her throat at the sound. Angry Beta's didn't bode well for her; she could almost feel that invisible tail curl between her legs, but still had that defiant hitch down her spine.

"I gotta get out of here," she murmured.

She grabbed her back and slung it over her shoulder, turning to the door just in time to see it swing open. Three males, two she knew, one fresh pair of angry eyes and he was almost snarling at her.

"You dumb little bitch," he stepped forward and she stepped back. "I fucking paid for you, I was gonna be gentle -- but now you're a free for all."

"Told ya to make it easy on yourself."

"Get the fuck away from me," she slung the heavy bag at the man but he grabbed it and jerked it from her hands, sending the contents all over the floor. "St-Stop!"

"Shut the fuck up," he snapped and grabbed her around the waist; she shrieked as he threw her over his shoulder. "Out of my way," he roughly shoved one of his followers into the wall.

"Let me go! Let me the fuck go, you son of a bitch," Roxanne slammed her fists as hard as she could into the small of his back, dug her nails in, but he seemed unaffected.

He should at least be in some kind of pain, right?

Some of the girls stood when the man came carrying her through the lounge, the other men staying seated like they were scared of him, and she was probably right. Roxanne pleaded for help, reaching out to any hands she could reach but they all retracted, shaking their heads and scared.

She would have done the same thing.

" _Please_ don't do this," she begged, but her body fought with several strikes of her legs trying to hit something. "Please don't. . ." Her voice died in its feeble attempt.

"Fuck, do you ever shut up," she yelped as he swung her back over his shoulder, the air shooting from her lungs when she hit the floor. "There we go, bet you'll shut the fuck up now."

Her back arched off of the floor and Roxanne twisted to her side, trying to drag herself away from him but he cackled and grabbed her ankle. She noticed the other toes of boots around her and she was in a room of at least six, leering men. _What the fuck had Sloan done?! Why keep her safe for so long and then throw her to the wolves like this?!_ What was the point in talking to her about survival and all that bullshit and then --

"Damn, she is a pretty little thing," one of the men crouched down and gently grabbed her chin, tilting her head up to make eye contact. "What's your name, hon?"

Her lips trembled and she felt the first real tear fall down her cheek. "R-Roxanne," she whimpered.

He nodded. "Okay, well see here's what's gonna happen -- Dante is gonna fuck you, seeing as you two just hit it off so fantastically. And then I'm gonna fuck you, then my boy Toby and then everyone else until we all get out fill and. . .maybe we'll even _kill_ ya afterwards, how does that sound?"

Roxanne trembled once before she sobbed and closed her eyes, hiccupping as the man sighed and let her chin go so her face could hit the floor. She curled her nails into fists on the floor, ready to curl up and die right now. She didn't want to die, she didn't want to be fucked, she just wanted to. . . _to go home._

Her eyes snapped open when a hand jerked her up and her feet nearly gave out but they kept her up, a hand groping her breasts through the teddy. She let out a shrill, desperate whine and tried to twist away from the man but he just chuckled and followed her, pinching her nipple as hard as he could through the fabric.

"Nice pair of tits, too," he leered. "Fuck you're gonna be tight, you know that baby girl? I can't wait to fuck you."

He spoke softly, like he were a lover and this was pillow talk. Roxanne sobbed and hung her head, curling an arm around her stomach, waiting through his torture until another growled and jerked her away. Her hair covered her face and she screamed when he thrust a hand down the tight waist of her jeans, his fingers writhing against her slit, his hot breath in her ear.

"Mmm, need ta heat you up don't we, bitch," she shivered as his tongue pressed against her throat. "Want me to eat that pretty pussy of yours? Huh?"

"I don't want you to touch me," she whimpered and he cackled loudly in her ear.

He pulled out his hand and undid her jeans. "Strip for us babe, put on a show."

He pushed her away from him and she stumbled to a stop in the center of the room, wide eyes flickering between the hungry, panting faces. She could smell the pheromones, felt hers being soiled and she whimpered, unwilling to do what they wanted. When the one that had first spoke to her narrowed his eyes, she could see the threat behind black orbs and squeaked, hands shaking violently as she started to push down her jeans.

Before they even cleared the swell of her hips, though, the door that had been locked open with a loud squeak.

And there it was, that _spice_ that tainted the room, the spindly little man that had vanished.

She could feel the shift in the room, the dampening of the smells, all of them being taken over by that overwhelming scent. Roxanne peered up through her matter hair, into cocky, moss green eyes that split the men from the doorway. He was dressed casually, a black and blue flannel over a black shirt and jeans, a hand tucked into one of the front pockets. He had a smirk on his stubbled face, not a hint of worry on his pretty face.

And she was more terrified now that he was in the room.

"What," he questioned, voice deep and raspy. "Aw, I didn't ruin the party, did I boys? My bad."

"Fuck off Winchester," one of the men snapped, fists clenched tightly at his sides. "The bitch is ours!"

Those bright green eyes went dark in a flash, moving to the man. "Really wanna try me, Dante?"

 _Dante_ grit his jaw tightly, until there was a muscle jumping in his jaw and he took a step back. Roxanne's eyes snapped from him to the new player in the room, jumping at the heavy thump of his boots on the floor.

He wasn't. . .something was off about him, something aside from the fact that he was managing to keep an entire room of horny Betas under check with just a look and a small threat. Roxanne had never seen this man before, had never even heard the name Winchester before. But the smell he was giving off, the aura, it was making her light headed and she was seconds from falling face -first into the floor.

Or maybe that was from the shock.

When he touched her arm, she gave out. Her legs quivered and buckled but he grabbed her quick enough, an amused expression on his face as he looked down at her; she could barely see through her hair.

"They were right though," he hummed. "You sure are a fine little bitch," he paused. "Think I'm takin this one with me boys."

Roxanne felt her stomach drop as he did as the other man had, adjusting her before he slung her over his shoulder; she felt like one of those women from the old caveman cartoons, where the man just clubs the woman and drags her away by her hair.

" _No!_ God dammit, we paid for the bitch and she's ours," one of the men stepped forward. "Like Hell I'm gonna let you --"

"You aren't going to _let_ me do anything," the man -- Winchester -- spoke in a very low, very calm voice. "Alpha does what he wants, and I'd love to tear that pretty face of yours off your fucking body if you think of touching her again, got me you little prick?"

_A. . .Alpha?_

**Author's Note:**

> The title is bases off of several things, more importantly the fan video 'I See Red' by Grable424 on YouTube (their shit is the bomb diggity, I would check their page out)


End file.
